Elecciones
by rawr222
Summary: Annabeth no tiene novio, pero si amigos...con beneficios. ¿ Qué pasaría si le gustaran demasiado sus amigos con beneficios? Y si a los chicos le pasara lo mismo que a ella. Clasificado M por el contenido de sexo, malas palabras...
1. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1

_Green Day_ sonaba de fondo mientras un bulto se removía entre las sabanas de la cama. Refunfuñando, la figura que se encontraba en la cama, tiró las sabanas a un lado, cayendo todas al suelo. La figura fue recoger el objeto que producía la música. Al ver el nombre de su amigo en su teléfono móvil, juró que iba a matarlo en cuanto lo viera.

-Nico…-pronuncio su nombre con voz soñolienta- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Estaba durmiendo.

-¡Oh! Discúlpeme Sr. Jackson, no quise interrumpir su sueño de belleza…

-Cierra la boca Di Ángelo, y dime qué narices quieres. ¿Por qué me has despertado? Ya puede ser importante…-Se recostó en la cama esperando a que Nico respondiera.

-Es broma ¿no? Percy.-El nombrado hizo un ruido para que Nico continuase hablando-Bueno me lo tomare como un ``_sí_``. Percy…-Pronunció el nombre con un suspiro-Hoy es el primer día de clase. Y prometisteis que no faltarías.

Al oir que hoy empezaban las clases y lo de la promesa, Percy tiró su teléfono al otro extremo de la habitación y salió corriendo del cubículo para entrar en la cocina. La cocina no era nada especial con sus cuatro paredes, su suelo a cuadros blancos y negros…Bueno en fin, lo que hay en una cocina. Nada más entrar por la puerta levantó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados rezando para que fuera temprano, y le diera tiempo para prepararse pero conociendo su suerte al parecer iba tarde. Muy tarde.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda…-Siguió así hasta que consiguió salir por la puerta de su casa. Su madre lo iba a matar.

-¡Vaya! Buenos días Anni-Dijo con fingido entusiasmo una chica una con con el pelo negro cortado al estilo pixie, ojos azules eléctricos que en este mismo momento expresaban cansancio(seguramente de haberse quedado despierta hasta altas horas de la noche), chaqueta de cuero con una camiseta blanca que ponía en letras negras ´´**_muerte a las barbies_**´´, pantalones de pitillo rotos por las rodillas y a juego con unas militares negras que daban la pinta de ser pesadas.

-No me llames asi Thals…-Susurro con una voz entre molesta y cansada. Realmente, Annabeth no tenía ganas de volver a ir a clases. Vale, ella podría ser considerado un ´´_empollón_´´, pero eso no significaba que le gustara ir a clase. ¿A quién le gustaba ir a clase?. En realidad era un ´´_empollón´´_ por dos razones: 1) Cuando se graduara le gustaría convertirse en un arquitecto, y para ello obviamente tenía que estudiar (que no le gustaba) y sacar buenas notas y 2) Quería que su madre se sintiera orgullosa de ella.

-Buenos días gruñona-Dijo Thalia con una sonrisa- Uh…Mira que mona va…-Annabeth negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos. Tenía que amar a Thalia. Después de 10 años de amistad, al menos tenía que quererla algo. Annabeth miró hacia abajo revisando su vestuario, pero no llevaba nada especial para que Thalia comentara. Thalia nunca comenta de ropa. Extraño. Annabeth llevaba el pelo rubio con sus rizos sueltos rubios que caían en cascada por su espalda, una camisa de tirantes gris por encima una blusa a cuadros de color rojo, unos pantalones ajustados grises y unas convers negras. No entendía porque Thalia le decía eso, siempre vestía de esta manera .

-Thalia, ¿estás bien?-Esta negó con la cabeza concansancio.

-Pues no, ayer me quede hasta muy tarde… y ya ves estoy que me caigo rubia.

-¿Tan difícil es llamarme por mi nombre completo?-Preguntó la rubia. La pelinegra asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza lo que ganó de parte de Annabeth un resoplido muy poco femenino.-Anda vamos que llegamos tarde, y no quiero ninguna falta nada más empezar el curso, Thals.

-Anni, ya sabes que si por mi fuera no iba a clases, ya sabes que lo hago por ti por que ahora mismo podría estar durmiendo ¿sabes cabeza búho?

-Si-Dijo arrastrando la palabra. Si fuera por Annabeth ella tampoco iría a clases. Matones, profesores, animadoras ´´calientes´´ y sigue la lista…Lo único por lo que iba eran por las dos razones y por Luke. _Luke. _Tenían una especie de ´´_relación´´_, es decir, no eran novios pero tenían sus _momentos…_-Anda, vamos al coche, que al final llegamos tarde.

-Si señora-Hizo el gesto militar a modo de saludo, y fue marchando hacia el coche plateado.

Percy aparcó su motocicleta negra en el establecimiento de la escuela. A lo lejos divisó un grupo de cuatro personas con apariencias similares a las suyas. Percy podría mirarse al espejo y ver a sus amigos. Varios pircings por la cara, chaquetas de cuero, camisas de grupos de rock con las mangas cortadas, pantalones pitillo con rotos en las rodillas y botas al estilo militar, el pelo ya eran diferentes uno tenía el pelo cortado a lo cresta, otro de punta y de color rojo, otro recortado por la parte de la nuca dejando la delantera más largo y otro con un tipo de corte normal con un color de rubio sucio, y Percy le tenía más largo que los demás, lanudo y de un tono azabache.

-Vives al límite ¿no?-Preguntó el chico cuyo pelo era de color naranja. El chico de al lado rió. Era su hermano gemelo, Travis. Percy llegaba a reconocerlos porque Connor era un centímetro más bajo que su hermano, eso, y que Travis llevaba el pelo al tipo cresta y Connor de punta y de otro color.

-Vamos Connor dale un respiro, seguro que tuvo una noche bastante ocupada, verdad ¿Percy?-Le guiño un ojo e hizo una sonrisa lobuna que hizo reir a Percy.

El que tenía la cabeza rapada por la nuca, se rió con todas sus fuerzas. Percy le dio una mirada de muerte, al instante se cayó, pero notaba en sus ojos la diversión.

-¿Qué paso anoche?-Preguntó el rubio riendo entre dientes, obviamente sin saber de que estaban hablando.- ¡Oh! Así que tú y tu vecina…-Dejó la frase a medias haciendo movimientos obscenos con los dedos.

-No…Pero que te pasa, tiene 14 años, la saco tres años-Respondió Percy, no sin antes darle una colleja.-Pero, ¿qué te pasa?-Le preguntó con incredulidad.

-Y ¿qué?-Intervino Connor.-Esta buena-Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, incluido Percy. Pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza era una cría, además de que tenía un novio, y la verdad Percy se llevaba muy bien con él, era un chaval la mar de simpático.

El ruido del motor de un coche apagándose interrumpió la conversación que estaban manteniendo. Era un escarabajo gris plateado, del automóvil se bajaron dos chicas, una de un _look_ igual al nuestro y otra comparando sus ropas con la de ella, se podría considerar…normal. Las reconocimos como Thalia Grace y Annabeth Chase. Las dos chicas andaban con paso apurado, pero a la rubia en realidad era a la única que se la veía cara preocupada por llegar tarde a clase.

-¿Qué pasó, Chase? ¿Se te pegaron las sabanas?-Se mofó Jason.

-Vaya, hermanito. Tu, Jason Grace ¿burlándose de alguien? ¡El mundo se acaba, salvémonos todos!-Mientras Thalia hablaba, Annabeth sacó el dedo corazón mientras con la boca pronunciaba un vete a la mierda. Ante esto, todos los chicos intentaban disimular su risa con la mano alrededor de la boca o tosiendo. Normalmente a nadie se le ocurriría insultarlos, mirarlos mal, o dirigirles la palabra sin haberles hablado antes, pero estas eran Thalia, la hermana mayor de Jason (no, no son gemelos si no que se llevan 9 meses de diferencia) y Annabeth que conocía a Jason básicamente desde niños al igual que Thalia, por eso se podía meter con él, aunque era con el único que se metía en realidad.

-Thals-Dijo Jason como un niño berrinchudo-Te dije que no me llames asi, al menos aquí-murmuró la última parte, lo que valió sonoras carcajadas del grupito que se había formado.

-Anda, vamos Thalia que llegamos tarde, deja a tu hermanito-Dijo Annabeth remarcando la última parte, tomando como resultado el ceño fruncido del rubio.-Nos vemos chicos-Anadió con una sonrisa, y entraron por la puerta del instituto.

-Anda vamos, que se nos hace tarde-Dijo Percy, poniendo el brazo alrededor de los hombros y dándole unos golpecito como diciendo ´´_animo hombre, que ya pasara´´._ Le gustaba el carácter de Annabeth, era atrevida y eso le gustaba. Puede que con Jason tuviera confianza…pero también con ellos había tenido un par de veces que les había hecho quedar mal y eso tenía su merito. Percy lo tenía decidido Annabeth y él iban a ser amigos…o algo mas si quería ella, como… amigos con derecho… pero había que ir paso a paso y eso sería amigos.


	2. Aviso

**Bueno esto es solo un aviso. Lo que quiero decir, es que seguramente no publicare muy seguido, ni siquiera sé si acabaré la historia. Solo venia de paso a escribir esto, y decir que yo no soy dueño de Percy Jackson . Buena lectura ;))**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

La mañana para Annabeth había sido agotadora, por no haber sido por Piper, Katie, Bianca y Thalia podría haber muerto fácilmente en el primer minuto de la primera clase del primer día.

Salieron del cuarto periodo corriendo, no querian que el siguiera hablando del _Crack del 29_. La verdad no la interesaba. La rubia llegó junto a sus tres amigas a los casilleros. Katie, Thalia y Annabeth tenían sus casilleros en el lado izquierdo del pasillo mientras que el de Bianca y el de Piper se encontraba en el lado derecho.

Annabeth abrió la taquilla para cambiar los libros. Katie se puso a su lado mientras le hacía señas para que dirigiera su mirada hacia el pasillo, más específicamente a un chico con el pelo rubio arena, de ojos azules y vestido como el típico capitán de futbol de todas las películas, además de acompañado de sus amigos que iban vestidos igual que él, aunque ella no les prestaba atención particularmente a ellos sino al que iba en cabeza, y se dirigía a ella.

-Hola muñeca-Dijo en tono seductor, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con los nudillos. Annabeth sonrió.

-Luke…-Dijo con pesadez-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames eso?-Preguntó con una sonrisa dulce, pero bien sabía Luke que era… como un tipo de advertencia.

-Muchas veces-Murmuró este-Pero vamos no te enfades, Anni- La rubia fue a replicar, pero antes de decir algo oyó decir a Thalia algo como ah, a él si le deja pero a mí no, se volvió y le dio una mirada fría que decía _cierra el pico__._- ¿Vamos a comer, señoritas?-Dijo Luke señalando con el brazo extendido a la cafetería.

-Anda vamos, pajarillos del amor que tengo hambre-Dijo Bianca, colocándose el pelo castaño por encima del hombro. Su tez olivácea junto a sus ojos negro noche, conquistaban muchos corazones en el instituto. Annabeth le dio una mirada igual a la que le dio a Thalia. No le gustaba que le dijeran esas cosas, porque con Luke solo eran amigos…con beneficios, pero al fin y al cabo amigos. Al instante Bianca se calló pero no se le fue la sonrisa y lo mismo pasaba con Katie. Le brillaban sus ojos verdes oscuros de diversión que resaltaban junto a su color de pelo, castaño rojizo y que con las pequitas que se le formaban en la nariz y mejillas era una de las chicas más guapas de Goode.

-Mejor vamos, que si no alguien aquí va a morir de seguro-Dijo riendo entre dientes Katie.

Fueron hacia la cafetería con paso lento, mientras todos dejaban camino y los veían pasar. A Annabeth le daba vergüenza que todo el mundo le mirara, si fuera por ella se sentaría en un rincón donde nadie la viera, solo necesitaría sus amigos, un libro y música. Mientras caminaban se toparon con un grupo de chicos que no les prestaron atención, enseguida se dieron cuenta que eran los _punks_ como los llamaban en la escuela (integrados por Jason, Travis, Percy, Nico y Connor). Al pasar, Nico le guiño un ojo a Thalia quien le sonrió. Luke pasó el brazo por los hombros de Annabeth atrayéndola más a él. Deslizó su brazo hasta la cintura acomodándola mejor a su cuerpo. Esta al no quejarse se formo una sonrisa ganadora en el rostro de Luke.

-Dios… Luke, deja de sonreir ó nos dejaras a todos ciegos-Dijo Piper ganándose algunas risitas del grupo. Piper tenía parte cherokee lo que le hacía realmente hermosa con un pelo castaño cortado en partes desiguales y adornándolo con una o dos plumas de águila, ojos caleidoscópicos que cambiaban de color según sus emociones y su piel era morenita. Iba vestida normal con unos vaqueros, sudadera y unas vans.

-¿Yo? No estoy sonriendo, creo que estas sufriendo una alucinación-Respondió Luke manteniendo su sonrisa en la cara- Además ¿qué pasa?¿no puedo estar contento?¿me lo prohíbes?-Miró indignado, obviamente sobreactuando. Ante esto Piper subió las manos en señal de rendición.

-No no…por supuesto que no. Tranquilo , vamos a comer-Y con eso empujaron la puerta para obtener su almuerzo.

Nico siguió la figura de Thalia hasta que desapareció tras la puerta. Percy y Jason negaban con la cabeza mientras sonreían y Travis y Connor se reían. Nico no dio cuenta hasta que Percy le dio un un golpe (suave) con la mano en la nuca.

-Hey tío, pero ¿qué coño haces?-Dijo Nico, frotándose la parte baja de la cabeza mientras refunfuñaba algo que los demás no consiguieron escuchar.

-Oh, nada es que estaba vomitando arcoíris de corazones por los ojitos de amor que pones a Thalia-Dijo Percy mirando a su amigo como ponía una atisbo de confusión en sus profundos ojos negros.

-¿Amor?...-Dijo lentamente como diciendo ¿en serio, tío?-No querrás decir ¿pasión?

-No, mi querido _zombie_. Amor… ¿sabes lo que significa?-Dijo Travis. Antes de que Nico puddiera contestar, Connor habló.

-Hermano estamos hablando de Nico, obviamente no sabe lo que significa. Aquí amigo déjame explicártelo-Se aclaró la garganta sobre actuadamente, como lo haría cualquier profesor antes de dar una explicación venida directamente de un diccionario-Cuando Nico sigue la mirada a Thalia hasta que la susodicha se haya ido del cuarto u habitación. Como cual perrito faldero seguiría a su ama. Eso es el amor-El oliváceo arrugó el ceño.

-Yo no estoy enamorado de Thalia, pero no te voy a negar que existe una cierta atracción entre nosotros dos que no se puede negar. Seguro que si llegáramos a estar en una habitación solos la ropa no nos duraría más de un segundo.

Percy en este punto de la conversación no pudo aguantar más la risa. Así, fue en caminando al grupo hacia la cafetería.

-Nico , todo el mundo tiene imaginación pero tú la has sobrepasado-Dijo Jason. Ese comentario hizo a Nico estar indignado.

-¿Qué pasa, Jason? ¿No quieres que me folle a tu hermana?-El ´´enamorado´´ iba a continuar pero fue cortado por el rubio.

-Si claro… Mi hermana no estará contigo ni en un millón de años Di Angelo. Además yo no me meto en la vida sexual de mi hermana-Dijo Jason. Le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros y de una manera medio fraternal medio en bromas le dijo-Solo te estoy protegiendo. Nico se deslizó del agarre.

-Como si vosotros no os quisierais tirar a alguna del grupito-Al decir Nico eso, la mente de Percy visualizo la figura de una cierta chica rubia con ojos grises. Annabeth.

-No te lo niego-dijeron al unísono los gemelos y Jason asentía con la cabeza.

Percy con aún la imagen de la rubia en la mente, abrió las puertas de la cafetería. Estaba dividida en grupos: ratones de biblioteca, don nadies, deportistas, guapas, feas, listos, populares, _frikies…_Los chicos se fueron deslizando con gracia entre la multitud de gente para llegar a su mesa. Estaba situada en el fondo de la cafetería, no les gustaba que les miraran. Se sentaron y sacaron de sus mochilas los almuerzos y se dispusieron a comer en silencio.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

A última hora de clases tocaba Estudio, donde los alumnos se sentaban en clase para hacer deberes, estudiar, hablar o simplemente vaguear.

El o Quirón (como le gustaba que le llamasen) entró por la puerta cojeando de la pierna derecha apoyándose en las muletas.

-Buenos días alumnos-Dijo el profesor subiendo con dificultad a la tarima. Por parte de los alumnos tuvo unos murmullos que sonaban como ´´buenos días´´ o ´´hola´´.-Vaya, cuantos ánimos-Dijo con sarcasmo-Tengo una buena noticia que daros-Ante esto la clase presto un poco mas de atención. No todos los días un profesor decía ´´tengo buenas noticias´´.-Ya que ahora tengo toda vuestra atención comunicare que aunque no estéis aún en último año, la dirección ha decidido que haréis un excursión de una semana.

Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos en el salón antes de que estallara el _caos._ Gritos, papeles volando, sillas caídas…Quirón intentando que se calmaran, perdió la paciencia agachando la cabeza pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Levantó la cabeza y grito un ´´_basta´´_ que resonó en toda la clase. Al instante el jaleo se convirtió en murmullos y estos en puro silencio.

-Gracias-Murmuró con cansancio. Se sentó en la silla dejando en el suelo las muletas. Se inclino sobre la mesa apoyando los codos en ella y entrelazando los dedos. En esta posición se podían apreciar las arrugar y manchas en su rostro. Un rostro de más de 50 años. Normalmente se le notaba más enérgico y joven, pero estando en esta posición se le veían el peso de los años sobre sus hombros, no ayudaba mucho tampoco su barba canosa a juego con su pelo.-Si ya habéis terminado, os explicare lo de la excursión. Lo primero de todo es que el instituto pone el dinero para el viaje así que no os preocupéis-Las caras de los alumnos se relajaron porque muchos de ellos no se podían costear el viaje-Segundo, el destino que á elegido el director será una playa de California-Murmullos de aprobación se oía en toda la clase-Bueno me alegro que estén de acuerdo. Por último la salida se realizara en tres meses-Esta vez se oían desacuerdos-Oye mejor eso que otro años sin excursión ¿no?-A regañadientes los alumnos asintieron-Así me gusta, ahora a aprovechar la hora-Añadió con una sonrisa. Cogió un libro, lo abrió por la mitad (donde se encontraba él marca páginas) y se puso a leer.

En cuanto Quirón bajó la cabeza para leer, la clase se dividió en grupitos al igual que en los almuerzos a excepción de que en el grupo de los deportistas no estaban con las chicas al igual que en la hora del almuerzo.

-Esto va a ser hostia chicos-Dijo Luke con los ojos azules brillantes- ¿Tú sabes lo que va a ser, ver a Annabeth en un bikini ajustadito con su piel bañada por el agua salada, brillando a la luz del sol?-Pregunto a sus amigos quien ya estaban poniendo cara lujuriosa, intervino-Ch ch ch… Ella es solo mía ¿_Capicci? _Y sobre todo por las noches-Añadió con una sonrisa.

-Lo entendemos Luke-Intervino Ethan, un chico medianamente alto y bastante fornido (básicamente como todos los jugadores del equipo), tenía el pelo negro brillante recortado por los lados rapándolos en ellos el número 14 (su número) y por arriba haciéndoselo más largo.-Pero… si ella viniera a mí a si, tu yo ya no somos amigos-Con esto todo el mundo asintió, lo que enfureció bastante a Luke.

-Pues si lo intentáis, escuchadme bien porque solo lo voy a decir una vez. Os corto lo que más queréis-Amenazó Luke con voz baja y bastante siniestra. Los chicos se pusieron pálidos y al instante que esas últimas palabras salieron de la boca de Luke, se taparon sus miembros. Luke sonrió con autosuficiencia-Así me gusta.

Antes de que pudieran continuar, las chicas acercaron sus sillas junto a los chicos.

-Ey guapos, ¿qué os contáis?-Dijo Silena. Esta al ver que no cabía su silla en corro, se sentó en las piernas de Mario (otro jugador de futbol era de la misma estampa que la de Ethan excepto que el cabello era rojo y tenía algunas pecas esparcidas por la cara) que al instante sonrío y la atrajo mas a él, precisamente a su entrepierna. Silena al notarlo movió sus caderas para acomodarse lo que valió por parte del chico un gruñido.

-Pues aquí hablando preciosa-Respondió Erick acomodándose el pelo sedoso hacia atrás con gracia. Le valió una sonrisa cegadora de Silena por el cumplido. Ella misma sabía que era hermosa con un pelo negro brillante y sedoso que caía por la espalda, una figura que cualquier chica desearía, una tez perfecta como la porcelana y unos ojos azules como el mar.-Y ¿vosotras? ¿Demasiado aburridas? Yo os puedo mantener entretenidas ya sabéis-se inclino sobre la mesa cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en ellos.

-Interesante propuesta pero creo que pasamos-Respondió la hermana de Silena, Piper.

-Bueno pero cuando queráis pasar un buen rato ya sabeis-Dejo la frase en el aire. Se recostó en el asiento con aire de suficiencia, como si fuera el mejor.

-Claro que sabemos lo que hay que hacer si queremos pasar un buen rato-Respondió Annabeth con una sonrisa-Y eso sería no contar contigo. Se amos sinceros…no sirves para eso, demasiado aburrido-Todo el grupo sofoco sus risas. Erick podía ridiculizar a un tomate en ese mismo instante. Luke pasó de una sonrisa en su cara a un ceño fruncido.

-¿Y Tú, como usted sabe todo esto?-Le pidio a Lucas Annabeth bastante brusco. Annabeth se sorprende porque nunca había reaccionado así. Puso sonreír y leer una respuesta que amigos del tenis. Al instante en que es el rostro de Lucas suaviza y farfulló a''Aaaah ''.

-Bueno, y de que hablabais-Cambió de tema Thalia. Antes de que los chicos pudieran contestar en el fondo de clase se oyó un golpe seco y un ´´Ay, otra vez ¿Enserio?´´ El grupo se giro para ver a los ´´_punks´´_. Los deportistas se voltearon para ver qué pasaba y vieron a los gemelos y Percy se riendo a Jason con una mezcla en la cara de enfado y repulsión y Nico frotandose la nuca con fuerza mientras seguramente maldecía a quien le hubiera pegado la colleja. El corro se volvió para seguir con su conversación.

-¿Enserio me preguntas porque te golpeo, Nico?-Dijo Jason, con notable sorpresa en su voz. Nico se encongió de hombros. Esto valió una ronda de carcajadas en el grupito( los Stolls y Percy mas específicamente)-Tío, describir como te lo quieres montar con mi hermana delante de mí no es normal, lógico que te pegue una hostia.

-Pero tu dijiste que no te importaba-Dijo Nico con un tono indiganado.

-Sí, pero lo que quieras hacerlo te lo quedas para tus adentros no lo comentes y menos a mí, sigo siendo su hermano joder. Dios…tengo esas imágenes grabadas en la mente ahora. Gracias, Nico-El mencionado inclino la cabeza como diciendo ´´de nada amigo, para eso estamos´´. Jason estrecho los ojos en su dirección-Vas a morir muy lentamente.

-Bueno, vale pero después de estar con tu hermana-Añadió Nico con un sonrisa juguetona. Jason bufó y extendió los brazos hacia arriba como pidiendo ayuda. Percy rodó los ojos con diversión ante la insistencia de Nico.

-No te preocupes Nico, que quien la sigue la consigue-Le dijo Travis. Connor asintió en signo de aprobación.

El timbre sonó lo que significa que las clases por hoy habían terminado. Los estudiantes se levantaron rápidamente de los asientos para poder salir rápidamente del infierno.

-Venga vamos, tenemos que ir al taller-Les ordenó Percy y al momento cogieron las mochilas, se las pusieron al hombro y salieron por la puerta.

* * *

**Bueno quiero pedir disculpas por tardar tanto, lo que pasa es que me ido de vacaciones así que lo siento mucho. Espero que halláis disfrutado. Un beso y nos vemos. **


End file.
